


Wish you were here

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Emetophobia, Falling In Love, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Romance, Tumblr, just take it as it is !, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara's been chatting with this guy, Tobirama aka WaterGod on Tumblr for a long time now. Several months. Maybe, just maybe, he developped some feelings. But. He can't stop thinking about that picture Tobirama sent him ..





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/gifts).



> So, the amazing Dahtwitchi gave out that pic to anyone who wanted it, on private only and allowed people to repost it with the condition to add something to it. Here's what I came up with !

Madara couldn’t stop thinking about the picture. Which was bad, considering that he was at work. And he had received it three days ago.  
  
Now, Madara had been reluctant to use Tumblr to begin with. He was too old for such a thing, thirty wasn’t even close to the average age on that website. He sometimes felt like a grandfather there, missing all the hype about subjects he barely knew about. But Madara had joined the website for one reason : to post his art.  
  
It was all his baby brother’s fault. Kanata had been sneaking out some of his sketches out of his flat, with each one of his visit, to post them online behind his back. Oh, he never failed to state that it was his big brother’s drawings, he was taking no credits from it but he never exactly asked Madara’s permission to upload them online. Until Madara found his blog and saw his drawings and had that conversation with his brother.  
  
Kanata had been so embarrassed. Very much so, when caught and he had spent hours apologizing, saying how he should have asked before but how one of them had appeared on a selfie he took at Madara’s place and people had asked about it. How the first proper drawing he posted had brought so many people, how they kept asking for more, asking about his brother and Kanata had no other choice but to answer and post other drawings. Because he was proud of his big brother, of his skills, very much so and he had wanted to, one day, show Madara it all. Because Kanata knew that Madara didn’t have much confidence about his skills, he always kept his drawings for himself, saying how bad he was.  
  
So, Kanata had helped him create his own account. It was quite basic. Only a place for him to upload his drawings. He did follow a couple of blogs from other artists and of his interest. He had started to draw other things. To expand his skills and now, he had a whole lot of people following his blog. More than he ever imagined he’d have. And he was happy with it.  
  
Madara had started to chat with a couple of people after some time. Some of them asking about his art, asking what inspired them. A couple of them willing to pay him to draw specific things and Madara had indulged, because he had liked what they were asking for. Some requests were weird and Madara would ignore them. He didn’t care for his reputation on his site, he didn’t care what people thought of him. It was all very casual, like a side note in his life, something that made him happy after a long day at work, something to cheer him up a little when he needed it.  
  
Then, there was that guy. WaterGod. Tobirama.  
  
They started to chat months ago. It started about Madara’s art, like almost every other conversation Madara had on that website before. Tobirama had told him how he liked it, how it inspired him to continue with his own art, which was writing and they collaborated a couple of times before, Madara drawing some scenes of WaterGod’s stories and it had worked pretty well between them.  
  
Then, the conversations became more than just about art. They started talking about each other, about their life and Madara now knew that WaterGod's name was Tobirama, that he was twenty seven, that he was an aspiring writer. That he worked as a freelance journalist and mostly wrote little articles for newspapers and that it was how he paid bills for now. He had rough months, because he didn’t have a proper paycheck. It depended on the number of articles he wrote per month.  
  
Madara lent him money. Which he thought was a terrible idea for a long time, because even if Tobirama had promised to pay it back, he had no guarantee it would happen. But Tobirama paid back and never asked for cash again. But he thanked him for two weeks straight.  
  
Madara couldn’t deny it. He liked that guy. He truly did and he knew it was stupid, he never believed in long distance friendships, he wasn’t that kind of person. He wasn’t like Kanata, who had a whole lot of friends online and often met with them. It allowed his little brother to travel a lot, indeed, Madara even paid him some of his plane tickets. Because he knew it made his baby brother happy and Kanata always sent him pictures of the places he went. Madara loved it.  
  
When he talked about Tobirama with Kanata, his baby brother had asked if he was in love. Madara had laughed.  
  
He wasn’t laughing anymore. Because ever since Kanata had asked, Madara couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was he in love with Tobirama ? But how was it even possible ? How could one fall in love through online discussions ? He knew it was more and more common but he never thought it'd happen to him. Especially with how he never saw that guy’s face before. They never sent selfies or so. Madara didn’t even like taking selfies, he wasn’t of that generation.  
  
That was until he received that precise picture. Which wasn’t a selfie. Not exactly.  
  
What led to it had been one weird conversation. Madara didn't know what triggered such a conversation, but they had started talking about more intimate details. Tobirama talking about how lonely he had been lately, since his last boyfriend dumped him. Madara hadn’t known Tobirama was gay to begin with. Not that it mattered much before. Because even if Madara truly had feeling for that guy, it wasn't as if he’d ever do something about it. It wasn't his thing, he’d rather… meet someone in a bar downtown, it would be easier for him.  
  
It took Madara a moment but he soon realized that Tobirama was a bit tipsy, that night. Not much, as his spelling had still been very good, as well as his grammar but he had been way more relaxed than usual. Very much .. honest, as the conversation drifted toward sex and what they usually liked in a partner. What they liked in the bedroom. In so many details that Madara started getting aroused. Very much so.  
  
That’s when Tobirama sent him the picture.  
  
  
  
Madara’s first thought was that Tobirama was gorgeous. The kind of uncommon beauty that Madara always craved for, light colored hair, fair skin with some soft freckles, eyes a color Madara couldn’t describe, sharp traits. He was beautiful and Madara would have noticed him in a crowd and asked for his number right away, had he walked passed him.  
  
Then, his eyes landed on his cock. His thick, hard cock and Madara found himself licking his lips at the sight, aware that he had triggered that beautiful erection, aware that Tobirama wanted him right now, or, at least, had become aroused with their conversation, the way he himself was.  
  
Three days later, Madara couldn’t stop thinking about that picture. They had talked again, of course, they had their usual conversations, they never spoke of that picture again and for a moment, Madara wondered if Tobirama was ashamed of it. Or if he even remembered it. Maybe he should ask, Madara thought for the hundredth time, wondering if it’d be awkward. Tonight, maybe. Madara couldn’t exactly ditch work to ask the man if he remembered sending him a picture of himself half naked.  
  
The evening was long to arrive, as the day at work had been terribly boring but Madara opened the app as soon as he crashed into his couch, after dinner and a good shower. Tobirama had sent him a message during the day, asking him how he was, as usual and the conversation started with that. With their daily routine and Madara relaxed in his couch, a soft smile on the lips as he did so.  
  
They chatted for a long time. They both were watching the same terrible movie on the television, as they did so, sometimes, commenting on how bad it was and Madara couldn’t deny having fun with it. It was almost as if Tobirama was there, leaning against his side, snuggling under a plaid together. Which was a disturbing thought, considering. And reminded him of Kanata’s comment, on how he might be in love with that guy and .. well, maybe he was. Maybe.  
  
When the movie was over, Madara turned the television off, to focus on the conversation instead. Tobirama was talking about the article he was currently working on, how it was boring him to death. Madara couldn’t help smiling, offering Tobirama with some support because it was all he could do at the moment. Then, something surprised Madara. Because of how sudden it was, how nothing had led to this and Madara blinked several times, reading the sentence over and over again.  
  
“Can I have your phone number ? I’d like to hear your voice.”  
  
Now, that was .. well. Madara hadn’t expected it. He hadn’t imagined Tobirama would ever ask for his number. Was it something that was done online ? To ask for someone’s number ? Then again .. Madara wouldn’t exactly mind hearing Tobirama’s voice either. He often imagined it deep, especially now he had seen his face (and almost his whole body). It would suit him. Madara wished he didn’t have such a crush on a person he never met before.  
  
It took him so much time to answer that another message arrived and Madara tilted his head to the side, this time.  
  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I’m stupid I asked to begin with.”  
  
It made Madara chuckle. And answer with only his phone number because he’d love hearing Tobirama’s voice and it would make the whole thing so much more .. real. It’d connect them, in a way.  
  
Not even ten seconds later, his phone was ringing and Madara stared at the number for a long time, before he took the call. Why was his heart beating so fast ? Why was it making him feel so giddy ?  
  
“You’re not stupid,” was the first thing he told the man, because Tobirama really wasn’t. Tobirama was intelligent and knowledgeable about so many subjects and Madara wished he could have as much culture as this man. He was envious of it and he could read Tobirama writing about his favorite subjects all night long, if needed. He would, given the chance. And he’d love hearing him talk, actually talk, of them even more.  
  
“Hi,” Tobirama answered with a smile obvious in his tone, accompanied with a soft chuckle. “Thank you.”  
  
“Hi Tobirama,” Madara whispered, biting his lower lip as he was looking up at the ceiling, feeling like a teenage girl talking with her first crush. How ridiculous was that ? “How are you ?” he then asked, as if they hadn’t been talking for the past four hours already.  
  
“Fine,” Tobirama sighed, he cleared his throat. “It’s .. nice, hearing you.”  
  
It was nice, Madara nodded to himself. And Tobirama’s voice was just what he had imagined. Deep but with such a soft tone. A purr, almost and Madara smiled. He liked that voice. He did.  
  
“I .. just ..” Tobirama then hesitated, Madara heard him chuckle out of embarrassment. “With that article annoying me so much, I needed to think of something else for a while. I didn’t think you’d accept giving me your number.”  
  
“Why not ?” Madara asked and he wondered why was Tobirama so embarrassed. He had sent him a very explicit picture of himself not so long ago, there wasn’t much more he could feel bad about himself.  
  
“Because I’m a stranger from the Internet ?” Tobirama laughed and it made Madara smile. Of course he smiled. It was an adorable answer, considering how much they talked. They barely were strangers to each other anymore. “I just .. don’t want to be annoying.”  
  
“In all this time we’ve chatted, you never annoyed me once,” Madara sighed, hoping being that straightforward would make Tobirama accept the truth as it was. “And I feel like it'd be easier to use texts, rather than the app anyways.”  
  
“I … yeah, that’s true,” Tobirama admitted in a breath. “... May I ask something else from you ?”  
  
Madara blinked, not knowing what to expect. It wasn’t as if he thought Tobirama was going to ask something weird, he always was very polite and respectful but the way he asked was quite .. out of character. It seemed important to him, it sounded like it.  
  
“Can you send me a picture of yourself ?” Tobirama asked, rushing on the words as he did so, as if he had gathered all his courage to ask.  
  
“Sure,” Madara shrugged. He was well aware that there wasn’t any picture of him on his blog. It wasn’t why he had created his account for, after all. There were sketches, self portraits but he never said they were meant to be him so his followers weren’t aware of it. And it was only fair, considering that Tobirama had sent him a pic, the other day. Even if it was another kind of pic. “Let me warn you beforehand, though, my selfie game is pretty bad.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Tobirama whispered.  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
It took him four tries to produce a proper picture. As he said, Madara was bad with selfies, Izuna truly was the selfie God and could take amazing pictures with any camera in the world. It was a wonder how he did it, even, especially in the worst conditions but he was that good. Madara even wished Izuna was around tonight, to take a picture of him for Tobirama but he wasn’t.  
  
He would have loved having Kanata as well as his youngest brother could do wonders with his untamable mane but he was on his own and his hair was taking around half the picture itself. Oh well.  
  
The picture though, wasn’t that bad. It was a bit dark, because it was night time and Madara only turned on a small lamp near the couch but he looked nice enough on it. And the dark bags under his eyes could be seen as weird shadows coming from the lighting. Good enough.  
  
“Alright, it’s on your way,” Madara stated after hitting the send button of the message and he waited impatiently for Tobirama’s reaction. Which took quite some time to come. Too long, even and Madara wondered if the call hadn’t ended but glancing at his screen, he saw that Tobirama still was on line with him. Maybe he was disappointed ? “Sorry, I know it’s bad.”  
  
“No,” Tobirama finally breathed out and it sounded like his voice was coming from very far from the phone. “I … You’re handsome.”  
  
“Surprised ?” Madara teased with a smirk, enjoying the comment very much so. He liked it when people enjoyed his looks. But to know that Tobirama, out of everybody, liked them… it was … amazing.  
  
“No,” Tobirama cleared his throat. “I … I'm a bit ..”  
  
“Com'on Tobirama,” Madara teased again, making sure to speak a little deeper, in a tone he knew had its little effect when needed. He hadn’t imagined a simple selfie would have such an effect on the other, especially with how simple it was but he had been wrong. “Just breath.”  
  
“How are you single ?” Tobirama asked in total disbelief and it made Madara chuckle.  
  
“I could return the question. You’re gorgeous and single,” Madara stated, leaning his head against the couch’s backrest. “Guys truly have no taste if they look at you and turn away.”  
  
“I’m .. I’m not good looking,” Tobirama sighed and Madara could almost picture him shake his head. “Most guys I dated only wanted to … I don’t know, try things with a freak ?”  
  
“Then, they’re stupid,” Madara said. Which was true. Tobirama was an amazing guy, he was kind and funny and witty and knowledgeable. A great guy overall. Madara couldn’t imagine people not liking him.  
  
“My brother often says that I’m too .. harsh with people,” Tobirama admitted. “Stupidity annoys me too much.”  
  
“As it should,” Madara told the other, as it was what he thought of the subject. “And I really …”  
  
“Wait,” Tobirama interrupted him, out of the blue. “Have I ever sent you a pic ?”  
  
That took Madara aback. What was Tobirama talking about ? Didn’t he remember the picture he sent, three days ago ? He had been tipsy, sure but not to the point to forget about this, surely. Madara wasn't one to indulge in alcohol often but he never had memory problems when he did.  
  
“You did,” Madara spoke in a careful tone. “Three days ago. You don't remember ?”  
  
There was a silence. A very long one and Madara was well aware of what Tobirama was doing at the moment. He was searching in their conversation, for the picture he sent, he was looking for it and Madara knew the exact moment Tobirama found it. Because a whisper echoed against his ear.  
  
“Oh fuck,” he cursed under his breath. “Fuck fuck fuck.”  
  
For a long moment, Madara didn't know what to say. He had been right, Tobirama had sent it while drunk and didn’t remember it until now and he was embarrassed with the situation. It at least explained why Tobirama had continued their conversation, the next days, without ever mentioning it and Madara had played along, because he didn’t want to sound like a creep.  
  
But it seemed Tobirama wouldn’t have sent such a picture, had he been sober.  
  
“You don’t remember ?” Madara asked tentatively and he winced when he heard Tobirama groan.  
  
“I … I’ve got to go,” Tobirama mumbled and it broke Madara’s heart. He didn’t care for the picture. Sure, he had enjoyed looking at it, because Tobirama was gorgeous but he wasn’t just that to him. He was so much more. He was an amazing guy, the kind of guy he never met before and Madara wished he could say all these things to him right away but his throat was too tight. And his heart clenched when Tobirama told him goodbye and hung up without waiting for an answer.  
  
Madara stayed frozen on the spot for a very long time. Unable to move, to process what just happened. Had Tobirama just .. really done that ? But Madara didn't care about that picture. Sure, it had filled his mind for the past three days but .. but … he liked Tobirama for literally everything else. For all he had learned about him for the past months and he didn’t want to lose him like this. He didn’t want Tobirama to think he was some weird guy or to be ashamed of what he did. It was only a picture after all. A simple picture.  
  
Madara then decided he shouldn’t let this happen. Ok, he liked Tobirama. That way, if he had to admit it. And he didn’t want to lose him. And he couldn’t stay like that, unmoving and waiting. So, he sent him a text, because it was the only thing he could do at the moment. He knew Tobirama wouldn’t answer, were he to call him directly. That much was obvious.  
  
“I understand that you must feel bad about that picture but you have no reason to. I enjoy our conversations and it has nothing to do with that picture. Please, call me again, when you’re ready for it.”  
  
It wasn’t enough. It didn’t feel like it was enough but Madara had his limits. Falling for a guy he met online was one thing. But he couldn’t admit his feelings via a text. He’d do so in front of Tobirama or not at all.

A week later, Tobirama still wasn’t answering. He hadn’t answered his text, nor the couple of other messages Madara sent him. Madara hadn’t wanted to push him too hard, to force him to answer so he only sent two other messages, asking him how he was and he knew Tobirama received them, his phone said so but he had received no answer.  
  
The most concerning thing was how Tobirama hadn’t been online on his blog either. Madara was following it, of course, he had been for quite some time already but Tobirama had posted nor reblogged anything ever since they spoke on the phone and for a long time, Madara wondered if Tobirama had just decided to never speak to him again. Which he’d respect, of course, if it was Tobirama’s choice but .. but. It didn’t fit well with him. And he couldn’t help but feel it was stupid, for such a tiny reason. It was but a simple picture. Sure, Tobirama had been naked on it, and at least tipsy when he sent it but it wasn’t as if Madara had asked for more. It wasn’t as if he had been creepy about it. And he had watched Tobirama’s face longer than any other part of his body.  
  
Madara wasn’t feeling too well, with this all. He .. missed the other. He missed their conversations, the easy feeling between them, their little routine. The messages Tobirama would send him during the day, for him to read when he was freed from work. The posts he sent him because Madara might enjoy them. The comments about his art Madara might have missed and those he found funny. It was all that and even more and Madara wished he could do something about it but he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to flood Tobirama with messages in hopes for an answer, it was rude and annoying. He wasn’t that kind of person.  
  
But he missed Tobirama and with that, Madara was unable to draw, lately. His followers had been asking him to post new things, because it had been some time since the last time he uploaded one of his drawings but Madara couldn’t produce anything at the moment. He couldn’t even think of drawing without feeling that uneasy weight down his guts and he wished it would just pass but Madara knew it wouldn’t. Not without settling things with Tobirama and Madara didn't know what else he was supposed to do.  
  
Tonight might help him a bit, though. Not about Tobirama, but Kanata had decided to take his big brother out and Izuna would be there as well and it probably was what Madara needed the most. To go out with his brothers, to that bar they loved, downtown, have some alcohol, enjoy the night. It had been so much time since they last did anything of the sort, and it was a shame Suzaku and Daiki, their older siblings, wouldn't be around but it wasn’t as if they could ask them to come all the way here for a night out between brothers. They lived far away, after all, they moved out long ago. Madara, on his side, was too attached to his city to ever leave like that.  
  
Still, spending time with Izuna and Kanata was going to be great. And might help him not think of Tobirama. Which would be welcomed, considering how Madara couldn't spend a minute without thinking about his crush and it was ridiculous but he couldn’t exactly help it.  
  
The bar Izuna bad picked, among their favorite, was already crowded when they reached it. Which was normal, considering how it was a Saturday evening and Konoha welcomed a whole lot of students, as the many colleges and universities around the city were well renowned. Madara wasn't that fond of crowds, especially when most of the people around him were that young, compared with him but seeing Kanata’s big dorky smile and Izuna’s smirk, his siblings didn’t mind it. Madara wasn’t going to ruin the party.  
  
It was a little miracle that they managed to find a free table for them to sit but they did and Madara made sure to turn his back toward the rest of the bar, so he could focus on his siblings instead, Izuna left so he could order their drinks and Kanata focused on his phone for a moment, before he looked up, eyed his older brother.  
  
“People keep asking me what’s up with you,” Kanata explained with a crooked smile, tilting his head to the side with his bangs brushing against his face. “They think you disappeared or something.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes at that, feeling like he should maybe put a message on his blog to say how he wasn’t very inspired lately but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be enough for some people. They could be so demanding.  
  
“I just .. don’t feel like drawing lately,” Madara stated with a grimace, looking away from his brother.  
  
“Something happened ?” Kanata immediately inquired, as if reading his thoughts and Madara was about to say that he didn’t want to talk about it when Izuna came back with their drinks, a dreamy air on the face.  
  
“Oh boy, the bartender is such a cutie,” he commented, glancing over his shoulder as if trying to look at said man again despite the crowd. “I’ll ask for his number later. When there’s less people around.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes at that. Izuna was a flirt, really. But he didn’t do romance. What he truly wanted was a best friend to sleep with, from times to times, no matter their gender. He had no luck so far, as people didn’t exactly understand his needs but Madara had no doubt it wouldn’t last. If anyone could find his soulmate, with all his criterias, it was Izuna.  
  
But Madara was welcoming the interruption happily. He didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him lately, he didn’t want to admit that his feelings for Tobirama were stronger than he always claimed. He wasn’t even sure Izuna knew a thing about it, as Kanata was a very secretive person and wouldn’t talk of it behind Madara’s back. Still, even now, his thoughts kept drifting toward the man, the sole picture he had of him flashing through his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tobirama’s beautiful face, about his kissable lips and even the tattoo on his arm. And Madara knew it was stupid but he couldn’t help it. It was out of his control and he wished he could do something to force it all away but nothing worked.  
  
Looking up, Madara made sure his brothers were too busy arguing, as Kanata was very romantic and never really got Izuna’s point of view on romance, to open the app on his phone, refresh it several times to see if Tobirama had posted anything. Again, he was disappointed to see that the blog still was inactive as it had been for the past week and for a moment, Madara was tempted to send another message to Tobirama but he didn’t, despite how much he was missing him. It wasn’t a good idea. That he was certain of.  
  
True to his word, Izuna insisted on paying for their next drinks, in order to flirt with the bartender again. And the next. And the fourth round of cocktails as well. Kanata was starting to be a bit tipsy, he never indulged in alcohol often after all, Izuna had a cute pink hue on the cheeks and Madara was feeling lighter. He couldn’t help snickering though, at Izuna’s bad luck. The bartender had refused to give him his number. Twice already.  
  
“He’s so handsome !” Izuna was whining, pouting, with his head in his hands. “I’m sure he's great but … he said he had a boyfriend. I'm giving up!”  
  
“You poor thing,” Kanata patted his older brother’s shoulder with compassion, despite his giggling. “What about that other guy though ? The one you’ve been messing with forever ?”  
  
“He’s annoying as fuck,” Izuna mumbled, with his pout intensifying. “He treats me like a damsel in distress.”  
  
“Show him you’re not one,” Madara suggested before swallowing his last sip of cocktail, then leaning against his chair’s backrest as he was trying to relax now. He was feeling pretty good despite the whole situation, he was feeling as normal as he could be. No stranger thoughts were bothering him at the moment, he wasn’t even thinking about Tobirama anymore. The alcohol was doing its job and Madara was quite satisfied with it. He was thankful his brothers had dragged him out tonight. He truly was.  
  
It was quite late already, hours later, when they decided they should have their last round of cocktails. The bar still was as crowded as it had been before, it was even a wonder why, considering how there were no event to celebrate on that date but Madara now was too tipsy to care. Not tipsy enough to not think of a way to go home safely, as he wouldn’t be able to drive though. He’d order a taxi from Konoha’s app later, if needed, as the city provided free rides for people who weren’t in the right state to drive anymore because of alcohol. For now, he wanted to make the best out of his evening with his brothers.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to order our last round,” Madara stated in a sigh. “What do you guys want ?”  
  
Izuna asked for the bartender’s number, Kanata asked for water and Madara left their table, snickering as he did so, tired and stretching as he was walking toward the bar, slipping between people as he did so. Which wasn’t easy, considering how many people there still were around but he finally reached his goal and he happily sat on the near tool, seeing how many people were requesting the bartender’s attention. There were two of them, or so it seemed and Madara wondered for a moment which one had caught Izuna’s attention.  
  
The first guy was cute. But he clearly wasn’t Izuna’s style. He was tall with broad shoulders, with dark short hair and blue eyes. Not the kind of guys Madara liked either. But he looked busy as hell, at the moment and Madara was too tipsy to rush things anyways. So he waited, wondering what the other bartender looked like as he was on the other side of the bar, hidden from sight because of a pillar.  
  
Madara was leaning on his hand, bored to death as he was waiting for the people to be over with their orders. He wasn’t in a rush, after all, he didn’t care to wait. He was starting to get really tired by now, because the day had been long and it was late already, late enough for him to happily go back home and have a good night of sleep. Kanata had planned to stick around because the ride to Madara’s flat was shorter than going back to their parents’ home and he didn’t like their father to see him intoxicated as he was at the moment. Tajima always was a strict father, after all, the kind of which wanted all his kids to be perfect. Alcohol never was accepted, back home, along with smoking or these kinds of things. He had learned to be a little less rigid, since his five sons now were adults but Kanata still lived there and had troubles going against all these rules they lived by ever since they were kids.  
  
“Sir ?” a voice startled Madara out of his thoughts and Madara looked up with a frown, realizing he hadn’t been far from falling asleep on the spot, he frowned at the bartender standing in front of him. “Do you wish to order ?”  
  
“Yes, sorry,” Madara whispered, straightening his back and clearing his throat. “It’ll be a glass of water and two shots of vodka, please,” he answered, knowing Izuna’s tastes fine enough.  
  
“Alright, I’ll have my colleague get that for you,” the man stated with a soft smile. “Do you want us to call a taxi for you ?”  
  
“I have the app, I’ll order one myself, thank you,” Madara nodded. This was part of why he liked this place as well. They might be crowded tonight but they took the time to care for people. It was a nice place.  
  
Waiting again, Madara pulled his phone from his pocket. Still no answer to his messages, still nothing on the Tumblr app and he knew it was ridiculous, he knew he shouldn’t feel that bad but how couldn’t he ? He only wished he could find the right thing to tell Tobirama, to tell him how he didn’t care for that pic, how it didn’t change his point of view. How he shouldn’t be ashamed of it the way he seemed to be. How he’d send a similar one, were Tobirama to ask and Madara was halfway through typing the message, and having a hard time with the spelling as the alcohol was doing its thing, when a glass of water was set on a tray in front of him.  
  
There, Madara looked up. And was met with a sight he hadn’t expected to see tonight. For a split second, Madara even wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep on the bar’s counter and was dreaming the scene but his head was throbbing a little and the pain seemed quite real. Just as real as the person standing in front of him and Madara blinked, several times, his throat as tight as it could be, he swallowed hard.  
  
“Hi,” he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard but he had no doubt Tobirama had heard him. It showed, in the way his eyes glittered under the soft lights above the bar, despite how he didn’t look up just yet. And Madara’s heart was beating so fast in his chest, his blood burning his veins and how was this even possible ? How could this be happening ? What the hell was Tobirama doing here ?  
  
It was only when Tobirama looked up that Madara realized that the other hadn’t recognized his voice before. Which was understanding, considering how they only spoke on the phone once and Tobirama’s eyes widened, as he stared at him, confusion written all over his traits and very, very taken aback. He even stepped back, his lips parting and closing like a fish out of the water and Madara cleared his throat, he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to live far away ?” he asked, confused. Why would Tobirama be in Konoha now ? It didn’t make any sense, none at all and Madara wasn’t going to force the conversation, if Tobirama showed any sign of not wanting to have it but .. But the situation was so .. disturbing. How could this happen ? What were the chances ?  
  
“I ..” Tobirama hesitated, he looked away, his cheeks dusted with pink. “I work here,” he stated, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.  
  
“What about your articles and .. ?” Madara stopped himself, because words were kind of hard to process at the moment and Tobirama’s smile widened, more embarrassed than before.  
  
“I um … I found that job as extra, I …,” he hesitated, glancing up then away again. “I can work on my articles from here. I .. Well, that time we spoke on the phone, I wanted to tell you about it. It’s only for the summer but I thought … That maybe we could meet while I’d be around. But then …”  
  
“Then, there was the picture,” Madara finished in a sigh. Then, he looked at Tobirama again, he shrugged. “I sent you messages. You didn’t answer.”  
  
“I …” Tobirama whispered, then he looked around, he ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll be working for the next three hours. Can we meet tomorrow ?”  
  
“Of course,” Madara nodded, because he knew better but to prevent Tobirama to work. He didn’t mind waiting for that conversation, if Tobirama wanted to have it. “I’ll send you a message.”  
  
Tobirama answered with a nod, still a little awkward, still a little uncomfortable and Madara himself probably was one of the reasons why, as he couldn’t stop staring at the man, as if he was afraid he might vanish if he looked away. But Tobirama was .. here. He was right here, he had travelled such a distance for that job in Konoha, in hopes they’d be able to meet and it was .. surprising. And .. It was making his heart beat so hard in his chest. But now wasn’t the right time for that conversation and Madara was a bit too intoxicated for this. Well, to one exception.  
  
“Has my brother been hitting on you all evening long ?” he questioned, as he was grabbing the glasses he ordered after leaving a bill for them on the counter. “My height, long black hair and a dark shirt ?”  
  
“He’s your brother ?” Tobirama asked with wide eyes and Madara rolled his.  
  
“Unfortunately, yes,” he nodded, then he sighed. “I’m sorry about that, he’s not usually that pushy.”  
  
“No. Actually, it made me feel better,” Tobirama answered with a tiny smile and he was about to say something else but the other bartender called for him. Madara didn’t miss the side glance Tobirama shot him before he turned away, the appreciative all over he gave him and the way his smile widened, just slightly. Oh, he liked that smile. He truly did. And now, he couldn’t wait to meet with Tobirama again. Even if it was only to make sense out of all this.  
  
Turning away was difficult. Madara didn’t want to look away, because he feared Tobirama might disappear if he did but feeling like he didn’t have a choice anyways, he carefully walked back to the table he shared with his brothers, he frowned when he noticed how Izuna had disappeared as he was sitting down next to Kanata and giving him his glass of water.  
  
“Where’s Izu ?” Madara asked, opening the app to order their ride back home and Kanata snorted.  
  
“To the restroom, throwing up,” he snickered and Madara chuckled at that. “He said he’d stay with us tonight.”  
  
Madara shrugged, as he didn’t mind having his brothers home with him, and he was about to tell his younger brother about how he just met with the guy he had a crush on, when Izuna appeared again, pale as he could be, obviously sick. Izuna groaned as he noticed his shot of vodka waiting for him, looking away from it as if he feared getting sick again and Madara sighed, downing it himself.  
  
“Can we just leave now ?” Izuna whined after a second, rubbing his cheeks and grabbing his jacket.  
  
Madara couldn’t resist glancing back toward the bar as they left, smiling as he caught sight of Tobirama’s hair among the crowd and trying to ignore all the things it did to him. Trying to ignore the longing, deep down his heart.

The next day, Madara was the first one to wake up in his flat. It was obvious, with how he could hear Izuna’s snoring from the living room, as he had taken the couch because it was closer to the bathroom, were he in need to use it, or if his basin wasn’t enough. As for Kanata, he had taken the inflatable mattress and was currently sleeping on Madara’s bedroom floor. It was late, already, probably around noon but all was fine. Madara had nowhere to be, for now. And there was only one thing in his mind anymore.  
  
Tobirama.  
  
His memories from the previous night were hazy, to say the least but Madara could perfectly remember meeting the man. It felt as if he had been in a dream, because what had been the chances for them to meet like that but .. But Tobirama had taken this precise job, in Konoha, because he wanted the two of them to meet. It was .. endearing. It truly was and Madara, lying on his back on his bed, couldn’t stop smiling at the prospect of meeting with him again.  
  
He had thought about inviting Tobirama over for a weekend, someday, for them to meet because they got along so well and Tobirama once or twice stated how he wanted to visit the city, how there were many things he wanted to see here, in Konoha. But Madara had wanted to wait for the best opportunity to do so, he had wanted to be certain that Tobirama wouldn’t be weirded out with it. Not because of Madara’s feelings, they didn’t even motivate him to invite Tobirama over. All he had wanted was to meet with a friend that lived far away. But he never asked what Tobirama thought of this kind of things.  
  
Considering how Tobirama actually searched for a job in Konoha so they could meet, Madara now had the answer to his questions. And he still was under the shock of that meeting but … But he couldn’t wait to meet with Tobirama again. Especially after a whole week without speaking with him.  
  
Grabbing his phone, Madara deleted the half written message he had started to type last night before the surprise meeting, he hummed as he stretched, his back popping in a satisfying way and he sighed. He didn’t know what he should say, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do but he wasn’t going to let that chance pass. Not when he had the chance to make it up for what happened. He knew he did nothing wrong, but he still felt guilty.  
  
“My brothers slept at my place, I’ll try getting rid of them quickly. What about you come to my place ? We’ll order pizza and speak. Nothing more.”  
  
Hitting the “Send” button was the hardest part, truly but Madara eventually did, he pushed his lips together as he was waiting for the answer. Would Tobirama even be answering that quickly ? He probably was sleeping still, if he worked until the bar’s closing time, Madara knew it was very late. But his phone was quick to buzz with a new message and a smile pulled his lips again.  
  
“Pizza sounds good to me, I’m starving. Send me your address.”  
  
At least, it was quite clear and Madara liked how straightforward it was. All he wished for, now, was for things to happen as easily as possible. He didn’t care if this meeting didn’t lead to anything between them. All he cared for, was to keep Tobirama around. He liked him too much to lose him, for a stupid story of a dick pic.  
  
Waking up his brothers wasn’t easy either. Izuna was dead to the world, snoring on the couch and drooling on his pillow, visibly exhausted if the dark circles under his eyes were any hint of it and from the way some furnitures had been moved, he had used the bathroom to throw up several times during the night. As for Kanata, he kept whining and begging for more sleep, pouting when Madara reminded him that he was supposed to work on that project he talked about the previous night and asking for his big brother to hug him because he didn’t want to. Madara indulged, only because he could never resist his younger brother’s requests and he even kissed the top of his head, as he was rubbing his back.  
  
“Why can’t I stay ?” Kanata was all but begging, snuggling into the warmth and grabbing Madara’s shirt as he didn’t want to leave.  
  
Madara didn’t answer, because he knew how curious his baby brother was. If he said anything at all, Kanata would want to know it all and the hour he had told Tobirama to come was closing very quickly and both his brothers still were around. Which was bad, as he wanted them to be left alone, as he wanted to have some privacy for what was coming. Not that he was planning anything to happen at all but .. But he didn’t want to have his brothers around to pry on them.  
  
Kanata eventually left. After two more hugs and Madara calling a taxi for him as he couldn’t exactly drive him back home, which left him with a snoring Izuna on his couch and Madara spent two whole minutes staring at his brother, his hands on the hips and his head tilted to the side.  
  
“Izu, come on, you gotta go,” Madara was telling him, glancing toward the nearby clock, trying not to stress out too much as Tobirama probably was on his way already. As well as the pizzas he had ordered right after Kanata’s departure. But Izuna didn’t move, he didn’t even show that he was conscious to begin with and Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of something. He still had to take a shower and get ready, he couldn’t exactly welcome Tobirama in that terrible outfit. He was wearing an old shirt, as well as sweatpants. Perfect outfit for a hangover day, not to have his crush at home. “Izu, for fuck’s sake,” Madara then cursed under his breath, shaking his brother’s shoulder.  
  
Izuna didn’t bulge. He snored, louder than before but he didn’t show any sign that he was going to wake up soon and Madara gave up. He knew nothing would work anyways. Izuna was sleeping way too deeply and knowing his brother, it was going to last. Izuna might be good with handling alcohol but the aftermaths always were terrible.  
  
Carrying Izuna to his bedroom wasn’t easy but Madara managed. It wasn’t ideal but it would have to do, because he had no other solution at the moment and he made sure to leave the basin, as well as a bucket near Izuna, in case he needed to throw up again, he placed the blankets over his brother’s sleeping form, grabbed some clothes and locked himself in the bathroom as quickly as he could.  
  
Madara was rinsing his hair, when the doorbell echoed in the flat. It took him a second to dry one of his hands to unlock his phone and take a look at the time, and he bit his lip, as it probably was the pizza delivery guy. Why did it all have to happen in such a rush ? Madara hated when things weren’t going his way like this but it was too late to go back and ask Tobirama to come tomorrow instead. It’d have to do today. Rushing, Madara wrapped his hair into a towel, he put his bathrobe on, wincing as water was dripping on the floor and he quickly answered the door.  
  
His cheeks immediately turned red when he realized that it wasn’t the delivery guy waiting on the threshold. Not at all. It was Tobirama, looking absolutely gorgeous in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans and Madara mentally cursed when Tobirama looked at him from head to toes and smirked at him, at his current state. At least, he was looking way more comfortable than the previous night.  
  
“Come in,” Madara breathed out, stepping aside and keeping the door open for him. “I’ll be ready in a minute. If the pizza guy comes, the cash is on the coffee table.”  
  
“Take your time,” Tobirama answered in a soft tone, looking around himself, his eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
There was a hesitation, as Tobirama’s eyes landed on him again. That exact moment, Madara wanted to forget about all decency, grab the man’s shirt and push him against the door to kiss him. It was no wonder why, considering his feelings for Tobirama, considering how he never imagined they’d meet so quickly. But it was coming from down his guts, a feeling he couldn’t shake, strong and deep and Madara, at this moment, knew he was fucked. For a moment, before that whole picture story, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, these feelings would fade, were they to meet. But they were only stronger with their proximity and it didn’t help that Tobirama was standing just a tiny bit too close.  
  
Gods, that man was gorgeous.  
  
It took Madara all he had to go back to the bathroom, cursing against Fate itself for being so capricious with him lately and he quickly dried up and dressed himself in the outfit he had chosen. Nothing too fancy, as they would be staying in his flat. Or maybe they could go out, after eating. It was ridiculous, considering how it was the middle of the afternoon and it was even a wonder he had been able to find a place that still delivered pizzas at this hour but he couldn’t exactly complain about that.  
  
He could complain about his brother, though. As he could hear his snores from the other side of the flat.  
  
Tobirama was waiting for him when Madara entered the living room again. As well as both the pizzas he had ordered, set on the coffee table, their smell filling the whole place. Madara’s hair still was a mess, of course, as he would have needed yet another hour to dry it all out, because of the mass of it but Tobirama didn’t seem to mind. He smiled when he looked up and Madara sighed when he sat beside him, pushing a stray strand away from his face and glancing at him.  
  
“Thank you for taking care of the pizzas,” he started with, his stomach groaning because of the smell, hungry as if he hadn’t eaten in days. It would have to wait a bit, though.  
  
Tobirama shrugged, his beautiful eyes on him with no embarrassment and his lips were pulled into a soft smile.  
  
“It’s nothing,” he whispered, blinking. Then, his smile widened. “Do you have a bear in the bedroom though ?” he inquired, glancing toward the door , snickering. “My own brother’s snores aren’t that bad.”  
  
“Something like that,” Madara nodded, damning Izuna at the same time. “My brother’s completely out, I couldn’t wake him up.”  
  
“The one who was hitting on me last night ?” Tobirama asked with a smirk and Madara rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to answer, though. It was obvious enough with his annoyance and Tobirama’s soft laughter was too enjoyable to break it off.  
  
There was a silence, next. A long one, as Madara didn’t know what to start with, as he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He couldn’t deny being a little hangover too, he had drank his fair share of cocktails, the previous night and his head was throbbing a little. As for his brain, it still was having a hard time realizing that Tobirama, the guy he had a crush on, was there, sitting on his couch, looking at him as if .. As if what, to begin with ? Madara was having a hard time analyzing that expression. He was having a hard time reading Tobirama’s whole attitude. He had seemed so embarrassed and uncomfortable last night but here he was, sitting straight and Madara couldn’t help noticing how Tobirama was taller than him. Broader as well. He was oh so handsome, his uncommon beauty, with his white greyish hair and beautiful, beautiful eyes. His fair skin standing out because of his dark shirt, the tattoo on his arm looking almost alive each time he was shifting. His perfume as intoxicating as the worst poison but Madara would drown in it forever, would he be given the chance.  
  
And Madara couldn’t ignore the warmth spreading through his veins, because of their proximity. Because that man, right in front of him, was the one he had fallen for, along the many conversations they had, he was the one he had been crushing on for so long, after learning more and more about each other and he couldn’t help wondering if the feelings were reciprocal but he couldn’t exactly ask, could he ? He wasn’t sure Tobirama would answer his question. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. He feared the answer too much.  
  
It was the way his belly grumbled that broke the spell. A loud groan that made Tobirama chuckle and look away and Madara rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Let’s eat,” Tobirama whispered, as he was opening the pizza boxes, not at all uncomfortable while he was a guest in the flat and acting as if he had come here many times before. “We’ll speak afterwards.”  
  
“You want a … plate ?” Madara trailed, as Tobirama was picking a slice of pizza, getting as comfortable as he could be on the couch after he kicked his shoes off and starting to eat it just like that. Ok, why was this sexy ? Why the hell was a guy eating pizza out of the box sexy ? It wasn’t supposed to be sexy ! Yet .. Yet it really was and Madara mentally kicked himself to stop staring, he walked to the open kitchen to at least fetch a couple of paper towels and he started eating as well.  
  
The pizzas were good, at least. Very much so and eating helped with his hangover. And the casual silence was helping him focus on anything but the handsome man by his side. It was ridiculous. Madara was feeling oh so ridiculous at the moment but there was little he could do anyways. He couldn’t act on his crush without being sure that Tobirama was feeling the same about him. One thing was certain, at least, and it was how Tobirama was attracted to men but that was all. Madara wasn’t going to risk doing anything and making things worse than they already were.  
  
Were they even bad to begin with ? Madara wasn’t sure. It had been a week since that fateful call, a whole week without hearing about Tobirama and their meeting, the previous night, had been terrible but … But here they were. Eating pizza together. Tobirama’s knee pushing against his thigh as Tobirama was comfortable enough to fold his legs on the couch. And he was looking so relaxed. As if he belonged there, on this couch, by his side.  
  
Madara truly was deep into this, for thinking so, wasn’t he ?  
  
Tobirama excused himself, after he was done eating, asking for the bathroom’s direction probably out of respect as he had seen Madara go there earlier and Madara cleaned up a little while the other was away, bringing the pizzas to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses as well as a bottle of soda, unsure what Tobirama might want to drink now. Madara sure wasn’t going to indulge in alcohol tonight, that much was obvious and Tobirama was quick to return, navigating through the flat without discomfort, again, making Madara’s heart flutter in his chest. And smile. Gods, that man never missed catching his eyes without doing anything in particular and Madara looked away before he was caught.  
  
“What do you want to drink ?” Madara asked him, as casually as he could while Tobirama was walking passed him, grabbing the glasses to bring them to the living room.  
  
“Same as you,” was Tobirama’s answer, while he was sitting on the couch again, as comfortable as one could get. “I won’t be working tonight so I don’t mind alcohol,” he added, casually.  
  
“I’m too hungover,” Madara chuckled, bringing the bottle of soda with him and sitting by Tobirama’s side to serve their drinks. “No as much as Izu will be when he wakes up.”  
  
“Your brother is a terrible flirt,” Tobirama commented, with the shake of his head and it made Madara laugh.  
  
“He was desperate when you refused giving him your number,” he admitted, casually. “Especially after you told him you had a boyfriend.”  
  
Tobirama’s cheeks flushed a little at that, he looked away, despite the soft smile on his lips and Madara’s heart did that thing again, fluttering, sending adrenaline all over his body because couldn’t Tobirama look cuter than he did now ? Was it even possible ?  
  
“Had to find something to get rid of him,” Tobirama sighed, shrugging. “He was the third guy asking for my number last night and it was only my second night of work.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were taking a job in Konoha ?” Madara wondered out loud, keeping his tone as casual as he could, despite how he wanted to ask Tobirama so many questions now. But he didn’t want to be too pushy. “Did you take a flat around here ? I would have welcomed you here, had I known. The couch can turn into a bed.”  
  
“I wanted to make it a surprise,” the younger man answered, glancing up and smiling. “And I only got their answer four days ago. I have a room in that youth hostel downtown for now, it’s quite comfortable.”  
  
Madara nodded, because he knew which one Tobirama was talking about, for having crashed there with friends some years ago and he smiled. A surprise. Tobirama had wanted to surprise him, for them to meet and it was making his heart beat faster against his chest.  
  
“It’s only for the summer,” Tobirama then explained, sipping his soda. “For now. I can still work on my articles from here. And Konoha seems to be great.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have pictured you as a bartender,” Madara admitted with a chuckle, because it was true. Tobirama always sounded as the brainy type of guy. Not one to prepare cocktails for a living. Not that he doubted his friend’s skills but it didn’t exactly fit the image he had of him.  
  
“I worked as one through all my college years,” Tobirama explained with no embarrassment. “It paid bills and I could save up some money as well. I like it.”  
  
There was a pause, during which Madara was trying his best not to stare too much but it wasn’t easy with how close Tobirama was, with how intoxicating his perfume was, the way his knee was pushing against his thigh the same way as before. But Madara knew they were going to have to speak of what happened, of how Tobirama didn’t answer to him for a week. Tobirama knew as well, it seemed, as he cleared his throat and shifted on his seat, showing a bit more of discomfort than before.  
  
“So …” Madara trailed, setting his glass down on the coffee table and Tobirama glanced up at him. “Were you that ashamed of that picture ? To the point of not answering my texts for a week ?”  
  
Seeing the way Tobirama looked away, the discomfort in the way he shifted, the answer was quite obvious. Yes, he was. Oh so ashamed and Madara offered him a soft smile, he reached out slowly, to make sure Tobirama wouldn’t be uncomfortable with the gesture and he touched his shoulder gently, he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“I get it,” Madara smiled at the other, as Tobirama didn’t dare looking at him anymore. “But ... It is only a picture. I didn’t think less of you because of it.”  
  
“I .. was drunk,” Tobirama admitted, his cheeks burning a little. “I was tired and drunk and lonely and .. Well, I read the whole conversation over and I just ..”  
  
“You don’t need to overthink it,” Madara told the other and he offered Tobirama a smile when the younger man looked up at him. It wasn’t enough though, it seemed.  
  
“You don’t understand,” Tobirama stated, with an uncomfortable chuckle. “I …”  
  
It was that moment that Izuna chose to emerge from the bedroom. Madara should have seen it coming, seeing how the snoring had stopped. It should have warned him of his brother’s awakening but he had been too focused on Tobirama, way too much, as the rest of the world didn’t exist and he turned his head toward Izuna, who was wearing his underwear only. Dread in the heart, he bit his lips when Izuna eyed them both sleepily and hummed.  
  
“I smelled pizza,” Izuna muttered, scratching his messy hair and yawning. “Do you have aspirin ?”  
  
“Usual place,” Madara answered his brother, wondering for a moment if he had even recognized Tobirama as last night’s bartender. Maybe he was too deep in his current state for it ? Madara couldn’t guess what was going through his brother’s mind at the moment and seeing the way Tobirama was trying not to smile, it was amusing to him.  
  
“Fuck,” Izuna cursed as he sat down beside his brother, a slice of pizza in one hand and a glass of water with aspirin in the other. “I’m getting too old for that shit.”  
  
“Izu ?” Madara called his brother gently, glancing at Tobirama before turning to his sibling. “I can call you a taxi, to take you home.”  
  
“Hell no,” Izuna moaned, before stuffing his mouth with pizza. “I’m just eating and going back to bed. Where’s Kana ?”  
  
“He left already,” Madara stated. Should he strangle his brother for crashing his “date” with Tobirama ? But he loved Izuna too much to ever hurt him. Still. Couldn’t Izuna see he was a bit busy at the moment ?  
  
But Izuna was taking his sweet time, eating his slice of pizza and drinking his glass of water between each mouthful, eyes unfocused and way too comfortable, considering the situation. And the moment lasted way too long, in an awkward silence, Madara glancing toward Tobirama several times as if he was trying to apologize for the interruption. Not that Tobirama seemed to mind. If anything, he was looking almost amused with the situation and he seemed to have forgotten about his previous discomfort, as they had been talking about the picture.  
  
“Alright,” Izuna sighed, standing and stretching, not caring for his almost nakedness. “You two have fun, I’m going back to bed. Your cocktails were amazing, dude. I just wished you would have wrecked me yourself at least once though.”  
  
With that, Izuna disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself and Madara mentally facepalmed. Of course Izuna had recognized Tobirama as their bartender from their night out. Of course he would have said something like that. It would have been surprising, had he not done it, after all and Madara tentatively glanced toward Tobirama, only to see him .. glowing with happiness. Was he truly enjoying this kind of comments ? Well, Madara remembered well how Tobirama spoke about being a freak and about his ex-boyfriends dating him for the experience and nothing more. Idiots.  
  
Then, Tobirama looked up at him again. Because of Izuna’s interruption, Madara had retreated his hand from the other’s shoulder, but Tobirama’s knee still was pushing against his leg and he still was comfortably settled in the couch. Relaxed. Beautiful.  
  
“Is he always like that ?” Tobirama questioned with a slight frown that didn’t look half bad on him and Madara chuckled.  
  
“Always,” he answered with a nod. “And he was quite restrained there.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
They fell into silence again. Izuna’s appearance had broken their previous conversation and Madara wasn’t sure how he should go back at it, seeing how uncomfortable Tobirama had been with it. Still, they couldn’t exactly stare at each other forever and Madara cleared his throat, he forced a smile.  
  
“As I was saying, don’t overthink it,” He said, clearing his throat and hoping Tobirama would understand he was talking about the picture again. “I .. enjoyed the picture, I truly did. But it didn’t change my point of view on you,” he explained, as he was gathering his courage for what was to come.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity, after all. The perfect moment. The two of them, meeting at last, as the previous night didn’t count, raw feelings taking over and Madara knew there was a risk but .. But his instincts were telling him to go for it. To try and see what happen and deal with the consequences later. Because if that week of silence had taught him something, it was that he probably shouldn’t miss his moment.  
  
“I … Like you,” Madara admitted with a soft smile. “I’ve liked you for quite a while now. And I hope you feel the same, or I’ll probably die of embarrassment.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer right away. He looked at him, for a long time, impassive, almost cold, his traits as hard as they probably could be. Which wasn’t difficult, considering how sharp his beautiful face was. He wasn’t relaxed anymore, he was stiff on his seat, as he was processing what he just heard. For a moment, Madara doubted. Maybe it was too quick, maybe he should have waited but that had been his chance. He had never spoken of this with Tobirama before because of the distance and how ridiculous it felt to have a crush on someone he never met but it wasn’t the case anymore. Because they met. They were face to face right now and Madara would be stupid to ignore the truth. He was attracted to Tobirama. Very much so and Gods, he’d do a lot for a simple hint of what Tobirama might be thinking about at the moment.  
  
The Gods probably heard him, for the first time in his life that day. Because Tobirama moved and it was Madara’s turn to freeze. Tobirama had placed both his hands on his cheeks, he had crashed their lips together and it took Madara less than a second to answer the kiss, moaning against Tobirama’s mouth and pushing him back on the couch. Not because he wanted Tobirama to lie down for him, no, but he wanted, he needed to feel him close to him. To close that terrible distance there had always been between them at last and if Tobirama was kissing him, it probably meant that his feelings were returned, weren’t they ? Tobirama didn’t seem to be the kind of guy to kiss someone for no reason. Madara knew he weren’t.  
  
A kiss led to another and another, Madara’s hands exploring a little, from Tobirama’s chest to his waist, down his hips and he pulled the younger man in his lap, wrapping both arms around his torso and keeping him close when they finally parted for air but didn’t move away from each other. Looking at each other in the eyes, almost unblinking, as if they both were scared to realize that this wasn’t truly happening, that this was part of a dream and Madara couldn’t help the smile creeping its way to his lips, nor the gentle caress of his hand down Tobirama’s back.  
  
“I thought I had ruined it all with that picture,” Tobirama explained, not caring for their position and shivering under the touch. “I .. I thought you would be thinking that I’m a slut or …”  
  
“You are nothing of the sort,” Madara smiled, biting his lip when Tobirama shifted closer and hid against his neck. “And … I’m glad we met. I … wanted to ask you to come over at some point anyways.”  
  
Tobirama's arms tightened around his neck, Madara turned his head toward Tobirama’s crook of the neck, to kiss it, to kiss his cheek and entice him into another kiss and Tobi wasn’t long to answer, shifting his weight to the side so he wouldn’t be sitting in his lap anymore, but not ashamed to deepen the kiss and grab him to keep him close.  
  
And Madara didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know how long this was going to last. Hell, it could not last at all, it could be over in a week or less, after all. They did go along quite well while chatting on the app but this was real life and real life was never the same. Still. Still, Madara was hopeful. Because he liked Tobi very much and from the way Tobirama was reacting to him, to his closeness, the way he was smiling in the kiss, the way he was keeping his hands on him, his crush was returned. And Madara could have asked for longer explanations but he couldn’t care less. What Tobirama had said was enough. He had been embarrassed to face him after he realized he had sent that picture and Madara forgave him. He probably would have been as well.  
  
There were many uncertainties at the moment, as they were kissing and smiling at each other, as their hands were slowly, innocently grabbing each other’s clothes for the sole reason to stay close but at least one thing was certain.  
  
They weren’t going to let anything stop them from catching up time, kissing each other with all they had, now they finally had found each other. Not even Izuna leaving the bedroom, rushing to the bathroom at almost full speed, a hand over his mouth as he did so.


End file.
